Meeting Ikuto
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: Ikuto and Amu ment when they botrh bumbped into each other and Ikuto calles her ute what wil lhappened when soemone is at Amu's house?
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Ikuto...**

**Ikuto's P.O.V **I was getting cuddled by my sister Utau and she didn't have a brother love you _**LOVED**_me like if we were not brother and sister and it scared me.

" Utau please get off me!" I said she just hugged me because I gave her some candy!

" no! Ikuto I love you!" I heard her say as she cuddled closer

" you're only 8 you don't know what love is." I say and I have to agree with that because I'm 9 but oh well...

" Ikuto!, Utau! to go to school!" I heard my mother say.

" lets go!" I say as I dragged her to school.

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

" I really hate going to school!" said I said as I walked to school then I bummed into someone.

" hey watch where your going!" I yelled the blue haired boy.

I yelled at the blue haired boy

" you the one that bumped into me!" The blue haired boy said with a smirk.

" HEY DON'T YELL AT MY BROTHER!" said a girl with blond hair which was in piggtails

" whatever!" I said as I got back up and keped on walking to school.

* * *

Amu was in class looking at out the window not listening to the teacher

" Amu!" the teacher said she stopped looking out the window.

" Will you please show Ikuto around." The teacher said as Amu looked at Ikuto

' _thats him!_' Amu thought as she stood up.

" yes." was all Ame said as she went out the door."

" your the girl who I bumped into aren't you." Ikuto said.

" yes!" Amu said

" well your cute~" Ikuto sang as he smirked

" w-w-w-w-what?" Stutted Amu as she blushed .

" you heard me." Ikuto said but the smirk stayed on his face.

* * *

" how was school sweetheart?" Amu mother said.

" it was fine!" Amu said then their was a knock at the and Amu's mouth opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meeting Ikuto pt 2**_

_**Am's P.O.V**_

It was Ikuto! that pervert! grrr...how does he know where I live? did he follow me?

" Hunny who's there?" I heard my mother ask.

" n...no ones here!" I said as I saw that stupid smirk on his face grr I hate him and that smirk!

" why would you say that when someone is here, _Amu?" _I heard him say whats with the way he says my name?

" Amu...let the young boy in side." I heard mum say '_ is she crazy?' _ I thought then I sighed and let him in.

" Oohh who's this? is this your boyfriend?" My mother said ,I blushed birght red.

" N0!" I yelled I looked back and saw that stupid smirk grr I'm really hate that.

" hm? but Amu...I thought we were an item" I was about to explode when he said that.

" i'm going up to my room!" I said as I went up the stairs...then I triped over something or I missed a step then I flung back.

" AHHHHHHHH" I yelled I closed my waiting to hit the stairs but it never came insted I felt I my self in someones arms I opened my eyes and looked up to see blue hair oh god no it's Ikuto.

" l-l-let go." I said he didn't let go so I hoped out of his arms I stopped when he said something.

" Amu I didn't think she told you but i'm now living here...becuause my mother and father died...somehow." I heard I looked at him

w-w-what?" I said.

" you heard it." I heard him say I walked up to him and hugged him I felt him move he mummbled something...I could point out it out.

* * *

_**IKUTO'S P.O.V**_

well this was new...she was hugging me I thought she didn't like me well she doesn't...but I will make her like me.

" IKUTOOOOOO ITSSS YOUUUUUUU" I heard my sister sister say as she hugged me oh god not again.

" Utua please, stop!" I said pushing her away.

" eh? Ikuto? whos this?" I heard Amu say.

" my sister Utau

" this is my sister..." I say

" oh hi." I heard Amu say

" whatever.' my sister said

" UTAU!" I said with anger.

" Amu you ok?" I said with worry.

'...'

" Amu?"

" i-i-i'm fine..." Was she said.

* * *

" IKUTO..." Utau yelled.

" yeh?" Ikuto said walking up to her

" wheres that girl?" Utau said, Ikutos eyes went wide.

" what did you do to her?" Ikuto said and a scream was heard.

" WHAT HAPPENED?" Yelled Ikuto then he blushed because she looked like a cat.

" hello-nya." said a voice

" Yoru!" Ikuto Said

" I-Ikuto-n-nya..." Yoru said with a swet drop

" whos Yoru-nya?" Amu said.

'_ so, so cute..._' Ikuto said

" my chara..." Ikuto said looking at Amu he couldn't hold it anymore...he needed to do it.

"Amu...your so cute..." Ikuto said.

"ehhhhhh-nya" Amu said then Ikuto came closer to her.

" I-Ikuto-nya?" Amu said then with out warning he kissed her.


End file.
